Escape to the Lost Woods
by Termina's Hero1234
Summary: This is a story I started writing in class. This is when Link runs off to the Lost Woods, tired of Mido's constant bullying. What kind of adventures will Link embark on in the Lost Woods? What friends will he meet? Will he ever retreat back to the Kokiri Forest again? Well, read to find out! Review positively please! Thank you! Rated: T.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hello again! I know, another story, when I have so many others to update! Well, I was sitting in class yesterday, all finished my work, and I decided to start writing a little story. I finished the first chapter today in the same class, while watching a boring documentary... -.- Well, review positively please! Thank you! I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_ or characters. This will be the last time I say this, because it doesn't need to be said a million times... So, let's go! ^_^**

**...**

**Escape to the Lost Woods**

**Chapter 1: Run Away**

**Link's PoV:**

I run into the Lost Woods. I'm tired of Mido making fun of me. I mean, what did I ever do to him to make him dislike me so much? Exist? Well, whatever. Nobody, except Saria, is going to miss me. I should just hide in here and make new friends in here. I heard Skull Kids are very friendly. Maybe I should turn into a Skull Kid. Maybe then I'll fit in. I know I'm not a real Kokiri. Mido says that to me over and over again, to the point where it's something he says every day...

_**Enter Flashback...**_

"_Why are you even in this forest, stupid?! You don't belong!"_

"_Why do you always have to be so mean to me?!"_

"_Real Kokiri aren't mean to others, Mido! Link's more of a Kokiri than you'll ever be!" Saria tries to defend me. _

"_Ever since he came in this forest, you're on his side!"_

"_Only because you're so mean to him, Mido! You used to be so nice! To me and everyone! Now, ever since Link's entered the forest, you're not only mean to him, you're mean to everybody! Except for me! Why are you so jealous over Link, Mido?!"_

"_Because, he loves you! I love you, too! And he's stealing you away from me!"_

"_Mido..." Saria starts to say._

"_And I've had it! If you want Link, go with Link! I don't care!" Mido immediately storms off._

"_Mido! Wait!" Saria starts to chase after him, leaving me behind. Tears form in my eyes, as I run away to the Lost Woods..._

_**Back in Reality...**_

That's what happened... That's why I ran away... Well, I must be fair... Mido knew Saria first, and he loves her... He should have her... I love her, but Mido will only keep on bullying me, if I don't leave... This is the right thing to do...

I'm so focused on my thoughts of the past, I don't even notice the root sticking up from the ground. I trip and fall flat on the ground. I cry out in pain. I think I've twisted my ankle... I flip myself over, so that I'm sitting on my bottom. I look at my left ankle, and I see that it's turning black and blue... I moan in pain. It hurts as bad as it looks... Should I go back to the Kokiri Forest? No. I can't go back to Mido's torment... My ankle will heal, if I let it rest. I should find someplace to spend the night. It'll get dark soon... Well, there's no better place than here. These leaves are so cozy... I can rest here for the night. I'm awfully tired... So, I lay down in the leaves and drift away to sleep...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! Let me know what you think of this that I started writing in class! :D Ciao!**

**- Termina's Hero1234 (I keep wanting to put my old username...)**


	2. Chapter 2: New Friend

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait, I've been into my _Home Alone_ story, and I'm going to continue updating after every other story, for as long as it takes... You're welcome to read it, if you want! Well, here we go!**

**...**

**Chapter 2: New Friend**

**Link's PoV:**

I wake up. Where am I? When my vision clears, I realize where I am. So, it wasn't a dream... I sit up—my ankle, hurting—and look around. The sun's shining through the tall trees of the woods. I stand up, hanging onto a nearby tree for support. Where do I go? What do I do? I'm scared... Why did I ever run away? Maybe I should make my way back to the Kokiri Forest... Yes. I think that's what I should do... So, I start to make my way back...

_**A While Later...**_

I don't seem to be any closer to the Kokiri Forest... Well, that's why it's called "Lost Woods". Help... Isn't there anybody in here?

I walk around a bit longer. I'm still lost... Suddenly, I hear the faint sound of an ocarina or a flute, or something... I walk toward the music. Whoever is playing it could become my new friend, maybe?

I'm getting closer to the music. It's getting louder and louder. I finally enter the correct tunnel and I see someone dancing and playing an ocarina on top of a very tall stump. It's a Skull Kid! I walk up closer and say, "Hello?" It can't hear me, though... I say a little louder, "Hello?"

It looks down at me after it stops playing its ocarina. It hops down from the tall stump and says, "Hello." I say "hi" back to it. "I'm a Skull Kid, but I bet you already knew that, didn't you?" I nod. "What are you doing all the way in here? Don't you know you can turn into a Skull Kid, like me, if you stay in here too long?"

"I want to become a Skull Kid. That way, I can belong."

"Belong? You belong in the Kokiri Forest."

"No, I don't. Mido, the supposed Leader of the Kokiri, tells me constantly that I don't belong. So, I decided that it was time for me to leave."

"That wasn't a bright idea, you know."

"I don't care. If I turn into a Skull Kid, I can finally belong."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" I nod. "Alright. Come on, I'll show you around,"

Skull Kid leads me to a different section of the Lost Woods. I've been here before, with Saria... "This is the Sacred Meadow..." I say.

"Yep. I come here to play all the time!"

"So does my best friend. She brings me here to play the ocarina. She knows the Lost Woods off by heart. If only I would've paid attention better when I came here with her... I probably wouldn't have been so lost..."

"Don't worry, I'll show you around. There's an even deeper part of the Lost Woods, that you probably didn't even know about,"

"Really?"

"Yes. I'll show you. But first, your ankle needs tending to."

"I'm sure it'll be fine,"

"You've been putting pressure on it pretty much this whole time. It needs some ice and to be wrapped in something."

"What can you wrap it in, and where can you get the ice?"

"Well, I can wrap it with some leaves, but your ankle will have to do with a cold compress for now." We sit down in the brush, where there are some plants. The Skull Kid gently tears some leaves off the plant and places them in the small pond beside us. Luckily, the leaves are thick, so that Skull Kid can wrap them around my ankle easily. The cold water feels good on my ankle. "After we sit awhile, I'll show you the deeper part of the Lost Woods,"

"OK. That sounds like fun!"

We wait almost ten minutes, talking, passing the time, until I think I'm ready to walk again. I remove the leaves from my ankle, and Skull Kid helps me up from the ground. I'm walking a bit better now. We make our way through the maze in the Sacred Meadow, and we eventually make it up to where the stump is, where Saria usually sits. Above the stump, is the entrance to the Forest Temple. "Come over here," Skull Kid leads me to the wall underneath the Forest Temple entrance. "There's a secret entrance behind this wall."

"Wait, how do you know this?"

"Many years of living in these woods, Link. You reveal secrets in these woods that no one knows. Come on, help me open it," Skull Kid places his hands on the wall, and so do I. We both push, and the wall happens to be a hidden door... Once the door opens, there's a whole new section to the Lost Woods that I didn't even know about. I don't even think that a single Kokiri back in the Kokiri Forest knows about this area of the Lost Woods, not even Saria. "I know of a different dimension I visit all the time... I'll introduce you to my friends there,"

"Do you think they'll like me?"

"I'm sure they would! They like me!"

"Alright. Sounds like fun!"

"Alright. Let's go!" Skull Kid and I travel into the deeper, darker part of the Lost Woods. I hope that these friends of Skull Kid's in this dimension like me...

_**To be Continued... **_

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! I have this whole idea planned out in my head, after my road block I had, or else this would've been posted last night! Again, so sorry for the long wait! I'll be updating stories in between my _Home Alone_ story. I'm really into that one right now. I've watched it pretty much every day it's been on, too. XD Anyway, I'll update this soon enough! Ciao!**

**- Termina's Hero1234**


End file.
